Gundam Go!
by serty
Summary: AU, the gundam boys are superheros who become a team.  Warning:yaoi, slash, shonenai 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Super Heros!

Title: _**"Gundam Go!"**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing kiddos.

Warning: _**Slash!!!**_, AU, possible OOCness, language, adult situtation

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 for sure...5x?

Chapter One: Super Heros!

Chang Wufei punched out at the office promptly at 5:38 pm exactly. He was a creature of habit having done the same thing for the last year he'd worked for Peacecraft United Inc. He straightened his jacket, checked to be sure his briefcase was securely locked, then bid a polite goodnight to the security guard at the front desk. He turned left after exiting the building going in the opposite direction of his condo in the city. After walking a few blocks he came to a very seedy part of town full of unfavorable characters and dark alleyways to do illegal business in. The rigid Chinese man idly looked from one side of the street to the other with the outward appearance of disdain. However inside his mind he was smiling in satisfaction. Tonight would be a good night for justice.

Finding a small alcove he'd spied long ago when he first came to the city Wufei darted inside. The alcove led to the inside of a dank old movie theater that long since had been abandoned by the world. It served no purpose to the city in this downhill section of town. Perhaps it was occasionally home to a run away or the site of a drug bust but this evening the silver screen and rows of seats were silent.

At first.

"Well, well, well...look what stumbled into our new hideout guys!" The gang member drawled. He emerged from the shadows with several thugs accompanying him. They were all in various states of filth and street grim ranging in age from thirteen to twenty-six. Chang Wufei looked down his nose at them. "An unintentional mistake gentlemen. If you will excuse me I'll be on my way." Wufei spoke politely even going so far as to tip his hat. He didn't have time to waste on these lowlife scum...not just yet anyway.

Besides, the odds were very unfair. They should've brought more thugs.

The tough guy closest to Wufei was obviously the leader of the group. He sneered at the oriental man's words pulling a long deadly looking knife from behind him. "You ain't going anywhere pretty man." He licked his lips smirking over at the businessman unfortunate enough to wander into the run down movie theater.

Wufei watched the rough men closing in and decided to be sporting and give them one last chance to avoid pain. "It would be wise to let me leave now gentlemen. I do not wish to cause you injure."

That brought out a roaring laugh from the leader and a chorus of snickers from the other thugs. Wufei sighed in exasperation and shrugged. "Shenlong's judgment is swift gentlemen and his justice is all encompassing." The gang members didn't seem to be paying his words any mind. With a slight hardening of his dark eyes Wufei decided these poor fools had been given enough leeway.

Setting aside his briefcase Chang gentle adjusted the dragon clan armband under his sleeve before he faced his attackers.

Half an hour later the groans and whimper of the injured did little to phase Wufei as he deftly touched the small radio/computer chip tucked inside his ear. "Yes 911? I just passed a building on my way home and I believe I heard a gang fight...Yes...The address I don't know but its the old Fillmore Theater on Turner street...Yes I have reason to believe there are injuries...my name...Nataku." He severed the connection before anymore questions could be asked.

Later standing on a ledge far above the Fillmore Theater Nataku the Dragon watched as the police cars arrived to arrest the still dazed gang members. Fully satisfied that his attackers would see justice Chang Wufei a.k.a Nataku the Dragon listened to his radio for his next mission before firing his grappling claw at the next building and swinging on the line away into the night.

"Don't move! Don't even fucking think about it!!! Just hand over the money!!" The cowering woman in the corner of the store threw her purse into the canvas bag her body trembling with fear. The man next to her looked as if he wanted to resist but with the feel of cold steel on the back of his neck he handed over his wallet with a growl. That earned him the butt of the gun to the back of his head. He slumped to the ground as the robbers moved to the next person in line snarling out warnings and threats.

A shadow in the far back of the room slowly started moving carefully forward. When the first victim looked up to see the dark void coming closer their eyes widened and the fear they were already feeling intensified a hundred fold. The shade silently flit through the room drifting right under the robber's feet. As the shadow spread out under the burglars it took the shape of a man all in black with a long staff topped with a wickedly curved blade at the end.

"oh god...its death!!" Whispered the panicked woman. Her soft words were like a bucket of cold water to the thieves and they whirled around firing their guns at every dark corner and anything that moved.

"SHIT CHASE! It's Night-Scythe!!!" When Chase didn't answer the other robber turned to look toward the door seeing that the guy watching the door was gone without a trace.

"You're friend is in a safe place shit-head. Would you like to join him?" Crooned a soft voice with a deep chuckle. Spinning around it was already too late as a fist connected with the burglar's face sending him head over heels into the wall.

Only one thief left he made a grab for the last civilian in line pulling them in front of himself as a human shield with his gun on the their temple. "One step and he's dead Scythe!" He shouted his voice cracking and his body shaking all over. The shadow from before had dissipated and a smiling man in all black faced the last attacker. The grinning man's eyes glowed with a flashing purple light and the cascade of jet black hair falling down his shoulders seemed to lift and fall in a none existent breeze. A deadly ornate scythe rested casually in his hands as he smirked at the cowardly robber. Shaking his head a little clicking his tongue in reprimand the cheerful bringer of death tsked. "Very bad move dip-shit." The glowing white/ violet eyes seemed to burn a little brighter scorching the thief's cornea causing him to fall back screaming.

When he was on the floor crying out in agony Night-Scythe nodded in satisfaction and just let the man suffer as cops rushed into the building taking out the victims, cuffing the bad-guys, and shouting commands. By the time the cuffs were on the last thug his eyes were no longer burning but still stung. An investigate questioned all the witnesses finding the other two robbers tied with a silk cord to the dumpster. Standing off into the shadows a grim figure smiled before a man-sized portal of black and violet swirls opened beside him to take him home.

Standing with one foot on the window ledge looking down at the sparkling lights of the city below a tall lean man let out a puff of air. He was late. The Empath had never been late before but tonight he was exactly thirty seconds passed the time he normally appeared. Sighing and turning from the window to the small apartment behind him Trowa Barton rubbed his face with both hands. Maybe the Empath wouldn't come at all.

Suddenly a shimmer of bright light lit the room in a sunny yellow glow. A warm breeze caressed against Trowa's cheek while a wisp of sand trickled over his hands and between his fingers. With a smile of relief that Trowa quickly covered up by ducking his head the lean man spun around to face the man now standing in his living-room. He was shorter then Trowa with a more petite body but the power emanating from his slight frame more then made up whatever physical strength he lacked. Trowa blushed looking into those clear shining blue eyes and seeing that golden fall of hair that looked like a halo around the young man's head.

Trowa didn't realize he was staring until the smaller man beside him spoke. "Um...Trowa? Are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality the taller man's cheeks flushed red. Stuttering Trowa nodded. "huh?...oh...I'm--sorry...been a long day." He fibbed. The petite blond beside him smiled sweetly looking around the small apartment. "I can see that. Do you like you're new place?" He asked turning to the room full of boxes with a giggle. "You Trowa..." the slight man began grinning. "We could just skip tonight. I mean it is your first night in town and I could help you sort out your apartment." Those sparkling blue eyes were gazing at him in amusement and Trowa felt his breath catch in his throat.

"No no...I want to get started right away...what do you have for me Quatre?" The Empath nodded looking a little disappointed but let his gaze blur as a vision swam before his eyes. "North...a park...two men...a woman...they desire her money but may take a higher price from her..." As the words whispered over Quatre's lips Trowa donned his costume to hide his identity and hopped up onto the window ledge. The Empath smiled secretly to himself as he watched his friend and partner jump nimbly down the seven store building to land with catlike grace with barely a thud onto a truck speeding north.

As he made ready to project himself over to the park where the crime would take place to aid Trowa a small pang of sadness touched his heart. Looking back around the tiny apartment Quatre fondly ran his fingers over the boxes scattered around the room. How long would he be able to keep this up? How long before his body would be too weak, to abused, to allow his mind freedom to project himself out? How much longer could he be with the man he loved like this?

The plane landed in the airport from its long flight from Japan. As the passengers disembarked several drivers holding signs came forward. While most of the pick ups were for powerful businessmen in suits one was not. The man who approached the drivers holding a sign for "Yuy" looked more like a solider home from war in a beret and dark green uniform. He looked over the driver with a scowl and snatched the sign away and into the trash. "Tell Relena," the young man snarled at the limo driver, "that I accepted her job offer but that I _**DO NOT **_want anything else from her!" Stepping past the startled driver Heero Yuy stalked to baggage claim grabbed his duffle bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. As he stood outside hailing a cab he swore to himself that if the limo driver pulled up infront of him he'd shoot the man dead.

Author: Okay, I know its a bad idea to start another series of fics when you've still got some that aren't finished yet...but I couldn't stop myself!!! This has been rumbling thru my head for a long time (as in YEARS). Hope you all enjoy it and please be sure to give me feedback!


	2. Nataku and NightScythe

Chapter Two: Nataku and Night-Scythe

Wufei settled himself on the ledge next to a gargoyle and pulled out a protein bar. He munched on it slowly sifting through the numerous radio calls coming in over the 911 line. Chewing the end of his nightly meal Nataku the Dragon allowed himself a brief moment of peace. It had been a long night already and it wasn't even nearly over yet. First the thugs in the movie theater...then the muggings along Crime Alley (also known as Rose Avenue)...then a quick jewelry store bust. What a night.

"Attention, attention...Nataku?" Chang cringed at the sound of Lieutenant Chief Sally Po's voice came over his earpiece. "I know your listening!! Answer me!!"

He took a healthy bit off his bar before snarling a response. "Onna, I've warned you about contacting me! What do you want?" The damn woman was a brilliant detective but unfortunately she seemed to obsess over the things that Wufei considered unimportant. Trying to arrest Chang for vigilantism being the one that bothered him the most. That and she seem to occasionally (well, once really) forgo catching an actual criminal in favor of handcuffing Nataku. Stupid woman!!

"I want to talk to you in person." After hearing him answer the venom in Lt.Po's voice subsided but still had an edge. Wufei scoffed taking another bite of his food before swallowing and discarding the rest. "I've better things to do with my time Woman! Find some other hero to fantasies about." He smirked hearing the Lt. sputter at his last little barb. That ought to keep her off balance enough for him to finish his nightly work without further interruptions.

Over the screeching insults from the lieutenant came a call for back up with a hostage situation. His claw like hook flew thru the air attaching neatly to a lower building as Nataku the Dragon swung in the direction of the frantic call for help.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Back at police Headquarters Sally Po shut off the radio and slammed it down on the desk. She was still fuming when Treize Khushrenada walked into his office to find her spouting insults and kicking his wastebasket. Ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to be in here without his permission the Chief of Police tucked the files in his hands under his arm and just watched his Lt. scream and shout.

After calming herself down enough bracing her hands on the window seal her shoulders still shaking Sally glanced over at her boss. "Damn fool is gonna be the end of me!" She hissed. Treize cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Only if you let him Po. You give him the power when you let him ruffle your feathers like that." Despite the fact he could sympathize with his Lt. and friend Treize couldn't stop himself from a little teasing. "Did you call him in the shower again?"

Sally felt her cheeks heat up and she shook her head vehemently. "I did no such thing! He was fighting in the rain that night! How was I to know when he said 'I'm soaking leave me be' he meant he was outside!" The blush spread up her neck and burned her ears but Sally looked up defiantly at her boss. "Besides," She muttered darkly her eyes searching out the window for the slightest sign of the man she was after. "That idiot is a menace to society! He needs to be behind bars with all the other crack pots."

Treize frowned at that and moved over to his desk plopping the files he'd brought in on the leather top surface. "You don't mean that Sally." He sat down turning his chair so he could look at his second in command. Po stood stiffly by the window for a moment then she sighed and turned away rubbing her face roughly with the hands. "How does he do it?" She murmured mostly to herself. "How does he look at a cold case file that's years old and not only deliver the right suspect but also every inch of evidence we need to put him away? How does he fucking do it?"

Opening on of the manila folders Treize tried to obscure a secret smile from his next in command. The file was on the Night-Scythe another so-called hero who brought in enough work for him and his officers to stay busy in paperwork for years. Out loud the Chief might call out characters like Scythe and Nataku as self-endangering fools. But quietly to himself he favored the super heroes of this city. Going so far as to conceal the fact that Nataku came to him to get most of his cold-case information...and the occasional requested mission.

Khushrenada was personally acquainted with Nataku the Dragon and had many times asked for his help. The Chief of Police had even gone so far as to give the hero an ear piece so they could stay in touch over the radio waves. Once in a blue moon the Dragon would come to his office demanding as many unsolved cases as would fit on a flash drive. The Chief handed them over without a word of protest often mentioning that if Nataku ever tired of capes and spandex the superhero would make an amazing detective. The reply to that offer was always the same. "Justice needs to be served Khushrenada. Shenlong demands justice."

Treize looked up as Sally Po sat on the edge of his desk looking haggard and pissed. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Your shift is over Lt. Po. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I need you tomorrow for a difficult case." Then he added for good measure. "I can't have my best detective falling asleep during a briefing." Sally cocked an eyebrow at her boss and friend. "That only happened once at the Academy Treize." She replied snidely. But in the end she was too tired to go so with a pat on her friends shoulder Sally Po left the office. Alone with his thoughts Treize flipped through the folders he'd brought in with him looking from the half-blurred pictures and the news articles of his two resident heroes. A small voice in the back of his brain wondered if this city could ever handle more then two caped crusaders.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The hostage situation was not going well. The SWAT team had already moved in only to be thrown back out into the street like rag dolls. Inside the abandon building looking out at the crowd of police cars surrounding a tall blond woman smirked at the horror scene of strewn bodies over road. Her icy pale eyes scanned the determined faces of the men and women of law. They were fools to oppose her and soon, very soon, they would all know it. She turned to her co-conspirators a mad gleam in her eye.

"Priceless boys...simply priceless." She cackled. The four burly mutants she'd created were working out perfectly and soon she'd have this city on its knees. _Its only a matter of time before Dorothy gets the power she deserves!_ Chuckling as she watched another SWAT member _try _to throw another smoke grenade inside. Dorothy snapped her fingers at the four looming brutes behind her snickering with glee. "Whirlwind! Take out that smoke and then...kill the cop who threw it."

The deformed mutant hulk thundered toward the doomed policeman. Shots fired in rapid secession to no avail. Dorothy smiled at the satisfying sound of the SWAT man's head being pummeled into a gooey mess. Guns were useless; gas and bombs ineffective; nothing could stop the maniac geniuses of Dorothy Catalonia!

Whirlwind was just lumbering back inside when his dull eyes rolled back into his head and he fell dead in the threshold. Dorothy spun about watching the as a dark figure calmly strode over her powerhouse thug like a stepping on a welcome mat. From outside a cheer rose from the crowd of police. The man standing over the mutants body turned to give them a cheery wave before shift his glittering Scythe to point at the infuriated blond woman.

Dorothy's nostrils flared in rage. How dare this fool destroy her toys!!! Screeching at the top of her lungs she pointed her bright blood red fingernail at the intruder. "SCORCH! DRIZZLE! BOULDER!! KILL HIM!!!!"

White/violet glowing eyes locked with Dorothy's crazed stare. The smile never left the man in blacks face even as Scorch pounced on him and Drizzle rammed him into a wall. Boulder pulled back a fist aimed between those haunting glowing eyes and Dorothy laughed at her impending victory. Scorch was the first to scream as both his legs were severed at the knee with a single swipe. Drizzle coward back as Scorch fell bodily on top of him. It left only a second for Night-Scythe to dodge Boulder's fist. He ducked down and leapt to a nearby patch of shadow.

Boulder's hand went straight thru the wall along with the rest of him as the giant oaf followed it ramming the wall leaving it in splinters. The giant mutant shook off the plaster looking around dumbly for the head he'd been told to smash. The chain slipped around his thick while the metal claw crush into his skull. Boulder fell to the floor minus his head after swift tug of Nataku's retractable claw.

Dorothy watched her face white as chalk at the horror that all her carefully laid plans were falling apart. Quietly she pulled the dagger from its hiding place in the folds of her skirt and lunged.

Wufei had only just arrived to see Night-Scythe enter the building after disposing of a muscled goon. He'd sprinted in after the other hero and had witnessed the man in black being attacked. He knew the wicked blade of the scythe had taken care of one of these breed-for-evil clones but still two remained. The biggest one was coming out of the wall to find out where his captive had run off too when Nataku took matters into his own hands and freed the monster from the burden of its head. Landing lightly on the ground he had only seconds before some insane onna jumped to stab him.

A long black staff ornately jeweled with amethyst, rubies, and pearls caught her in the gut knocking her soundly back into the wall. She slumped to the ground unconscious. Nataku scowled. "I do not require your assistance Scythe."

A warm chuckle bubbled from the shadowed figure suddenly standing beside him. "Sure ya don't Natty. If you remember I was here first though...technically you're stepping on MY toes." Nataku narrowed his eyes behind his mask at the grinning pale man next to him. "Well sorry...do you want to do the honors then?" The Dragon indicated that the last monstrosity Drizzle was cowering in the corner of the room looking at the bodies of his fallen comrades. Nataku watched as the smile slipped from Night-Scythes face. Long free jet black hair bellowing behind him Night-Scythe walked over to the shrinking beast and gently placed his hands over the creature's eyes. A second later Drizzle closed his eyes to world breathing his last.

Nataku tried not to let the shiver that ran down his body show. He'd always be wary of Scythe and his strange mystic magic. It was funny thing but when they'd first met and Night-Scythe had told him he was the god of death the young Dragon believed him. The sound of shouts from outside brought Nataku back to the now and he looked over to Night. "We should leave now."

Nodding slowly Scythe twisted his long weapon in a single circle. A man-sized vortex spun the same line his scythe had just traveled. Turning back to Nataku Night-Scythe's eyes seemed to glow deem even as he grinned cheekily at the other hero. "Come on bud. I'll give ya a lift." Hesitating for an instant Nataku realized he was going to have to take the ride out. The police were already swarming the building and there was no way he'd be allowed to leave if he didn't vanish now. Making a run for the portal Scythe was only a moment behind him closing it up just as the SWAT team burst into the building.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

On top of a nearby high-rise a purple/ black swirl of night opened into the air. Nataku tumbled out rolling a bit to the side. Night-Scythe lightly jumped out after the other hero. Both superhero's took a moment to check themselves for injure and dust off their costumes before going to the edge of the rooftop to look down as Dorothy Catalonia was strapped in a straight jacket and carted away. Nataku nodded standing beside Scythe. "Justice." He spoke firmly. Night-Scythe snorted. "Not for those mutants. Catalonia was playing God...and not in the fun way either." He rambled leaning on his staff. Nataku thought about that for a moment then nodded slowly. "Those creatures deserved better."

Night-Scythe cocked an eyebrow at his fellow hero smiling to himself. "I had no idea you cared Wuffers." Nataku gave his friend a withering look and aimed his grappling claw to a far off building. "Justice in this case," he said launching the deadly metal claw, "calls for sympathy Maxwell."

A slight tug for anchorage and Wufei was sailing off on his rope into the night leaving. After watching his friend go Night-Scythe looked down at a homeless man who caught his eye and whistled low. With the all clear signal Scythe glided through the shadows down the side of the building melting into the darkness.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Author's note: To Lo who gave the first comment thanks for the note about grammar. I don't have a beta reader (wish I did) so stuff like that kills my stories. Thanks again sugar!


	3. Empath

Chapter Three: Empathe

Quatre leaned heavily against the wall of the bank. Trowa was just finishing the last tie to secure his prisoners when he looked up at his partner to see the light sheen of sweat on the blond's forehead. Trowa tugged the knot a little too tight making the unconscious burglars groan softly but he didn't care. In two long strides he was beside the Empathe tucking a supportive arm under the petite man's elbow. "Qaut whats wrong? "

The smaller man shook his head trying to smile even as his breath became shallow. "Mmmuh...N-nothing Tro...I've...I've contacted...the...the authori..tie..ss.ss.." The Empathe's body seemed to spark and faded a bit as his eyes closed in exhaustion. Sucking in a breath Trowa swung Quatre's body up into his strong arms. As he ran over the rooftops moments later with his precious cargo close to his chest he quietly prayed to whatever god looked over foolish acrobats and Arabs to keep watch over them as he made his way home.

ooO0Ooo

Quatre felt a cool breeze blowing over his flushed body and heard a soothing voice cooing reassurances in his ear. He knew he didn't have long. He'd lost too much power while he was out and his body back in his cell was getting weak from all the astro-projecting he'd done that night. He opened his eyes slowly peeking up at the man he loved holding and gently rocking him. "Trowa..."

The lean man met his pale blue eyes with his steady green gaze. The auburn haired man smiled down at him with relief and Quatre grinned back. "Its okay Tro...I just pushed myself too much is all..." The lethal body holding him relaxed a bit but still remained wrapped around him. Trowa felt like he could breath again hearing Quatre's voice speak.

"I thought I'd lost...you were...so still Quat..." The Empathe shivered feeling the raw sorrow and worry in those soft words. Nodding his head the small blond tried to smile brightly for his concerned friend. "I'll be fine Trowa. Really. Its was just a little...too much." Quatre curled his fingers into the orange shirt of Trowa's costume. Apparently when they'd returned to tall man's apartment he hadn't bothered to change into his normal cloths opting instead to just hold the petite empath until he woke. Quatre tugged a little on the collar adjusting it to be straighter. Trowa just watched him letting his eyes drink in the sight of the one he loved so much.

Quatre had the power to see things, know other's feelings, and use his mind as a weapon. Yet how could the smaller man not know how much Trowa's heart ached for him? As thoughts of how much he loved the small blond wafted in his mind Trowa felt his eyelids getting heavy. Soon he could not imagine staying awake for a second longer and he slumped as blissful sleep overtook him.

The Empathe sat up as soon as his friend was soundly slumbering and smiled sadly down at him. He couldn't let Trowa dwell on affections the small blond would never be able to return. Oh he loved Trowa. It filled his heart to bursting and consumed his thoughts in daydreams and night visions. But it was simply not meant to be. Quatre was a captive after all and these trips out to help Trowa were costing the young empath dearly in energy. Quatre's eyes shined a little too bright with unshed tears as he realized his time with Trowa was coming to an end. And so was his life.

Leaning over to gently brush his lips with the auburn haired man snoozing on the sofa The Empathe stood up on shakey legs. A bright light grew from the spot in his chest where his heart was and Quatre let his astro-form glow slipping back to his mortal body far far away on the other end of the city.

ooO0Ooo

"Instructor H!!! Quatre has returned!!" Gasping for breath as his body is suddenly shocked into consciousness Quatre lifted his head just in time to receive a swift kick to his temple. Chubby fingers grasp his chin and yank him bodily from the floor with surprising strength. The petite blond doesn't even struggle as he's pushed up against a cold wall hard. The face looming over his is wrinkled with age but the eyes staring down into his are bright with anger. "Out and about again were you boy?" Sneered the old man.

Quatre didn't respond. He wasn't suppose to. This happened nearly every morning. At some point in the night a guard would come by his cell and if he didn't wake after awhile they'd know his body was unoccupied. They'd watch after that for the tell tale burst of life that his body demanded from lacking his soul for so long. Sometimes when his captures were feeling especially cruel they'd drain the air from the room nearly suffocating his weak body before they would give him the oxygen his brain desired.

Instructor H was becoming more and more intolerant of Quatre's random absents. However even if the empath were there in his cell twenty-four hours a day seven days a week it wouldn't matter. H was upset with Quatre's test results and the lack of effect his serums had on the boy. Nothing seemed to satisfy the man and when the slight blond just stopped trying he'd been brought to this cell for the duration of his life.

Which wouldn't be long now.

Waiting out the tirade of the plump Instructor and suffering his slaps, kicks, and rough treatment was a small price to pay. Quatre simply let the man release his anger on the young man's doomed body. After an hour H left leaving Quatre a bloody bruised mess on the floor. A guard came in and carefully helped the tiny blond to his bed. "Thank you Rashid." Quatre murmured laying his head on the lush pillows of his bed. The giant man smiled down at his ward. He didn't want to pry but he had to ask the boy if maybe--

"No Rashid...I didn't find them...None of them...I've failed the Instructor...again." The words were softly spoken into the cushion but Rashid stiffened at every word as if they were slaps in his face. He clutched his hands into fist his body shaking with repressed anger and pain. Laying on the bed Quatre felt his friend's sorrow and gently put a hand over the big man's own. With what little power he had from that night the small blond projected soothing feelings into the rough guard.

Rashid snapped his hand away from the tired captive growling like a papa bear. "No Master Winner. You must not waste your powers on me."

Quatre curled under the blankets and moved his head so his friend could see the steel determination in his eyes. "You are not a waste Rashid!" His gaze softened at the suddenly stricken look on the giant man's face. "You are my good friend. And I would do anything for a..._yawn_...friend."

The tall brown-skinned man watched his ward's eyes flutter shut and his body sink into restorative slumber. The boy was strong like his mother. But not strong enough to out last the Instructors demands on his weak body. Rashid tucked in the blankets around the slight frame that was getting thinner by the day and moved to his place by the door. Checking the time he cursed as it showed Quatre only had three hours before that infernal H came back to demand the boy be put into...the machine.

ooO0Ooo

Instructor H scowled at the beeping vid-phone. It could only be one man calling to bug him this early in the morning. Downing the last of the bitter coffee from the night before the old man punched the receive button and sneered at the picture. "J...I thought we had an agreement...NOT BEFORE NOON!!!" Face purple with rage H slammed his mug onto the desk shattering the procelian cup. On the screen the smirking face of Doctor J the notorious military mastermind cocked an eyebrow at the Instructor.

"H...the sooner you find my little 'project' the sooner you can use that darling boy of yours for other more...pleasurable things." H narrowed his eyes in disgust. "We don't all have your taste in entertainment J...besides," he continued sourly, "the boy won't last much longer." H licked the last few remnants of caffeine from his dentures almost pouting. "But its no use I suppose...he was due to wear out sooner or later...too bad he's got such a weak heart."

Doctor J smiled showing off his teeth in feral expression of amusement. "You sound as if you've quite given up on the empath...I'd have thought you'd be more distort to loose such a valuable cog in your precious machine." He ended with a dark chuckle that made H want to throttle him. But instead he smirked. "I've got a back up J so never you mind how or why or by whom..." H gloated typing in some random data on a nearby computer. "You just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain and I'll get that stupid solider you lost."

J's face turned ashen gray and his next words were hissed thru clenched teeth. "Oz will rise and PeaceCraft will fall...but H never..._never_...insult my protege again...or perhaps I shall send him after YOU next!" The connection cut out and H leaned back in his chair smugly.

"You'll have to get the punk back first you son of a bitch!"

ooO0Ooo

Trowa awoke to an empty apartment and the feel of warm sand running between his fingers. It was one of Quatre's trade marks. Whenever he projected himself he came in a sunny burst of light and left like a gust of wind blowing through the desert sands. Trowa cupped his hands to catch the small glittering specs. Carefully he moved to his bedroom.

The whole apartment was covered in boxes so it took some maneuvering to not drop any of the golden dust. Finally he was by his bedside table. Opening the glass container sitting on the table he gingerly tipped his hand so ensure every sparkling dot was captured. The bottle reminded him of Quatre. It wasn't your run of the mill jam jar it was a beautifully shaped light blue crystal bottle with a green vine like design swirling over the surface. He replaced the cork top and set the jar aside.

The sand inside the jar had a faint glow about it that made the bottle a small light in his dark room. Whenever he missed Quatre or was thinking about him he would pick the bottle and gaze at the light pretending it was the bright shining of his love's eyes. As his turned the container in his hands something unusual happened. The light that was brightly glowing a moment ago seemed to shudder and flicker like a flame on a candle being blown out. The sand had always been glowing before and Trowa tried to hold back the fear in his heart at what this brief lapse might mean. Then just as suddenly as it'd happened the glow returned in the tiny sparkles of sand.

Trowa's frowned his brow creasing. What was happening to his Quatre?

The buzz from his alarm clock startled tall man from his musings. It was time for him to get ready for work.

Setting the bottle aside the auburn haired man grabbed his towel and moved across the tiny room to the bathroom.

ooO0Ooo

Across town in a subterranean laboratory hooked by thousands of wires Quatre screamed again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Tons of fun writing about 03 and 04. By the way, though I didn't find a place for it in the story this time, Trowa's superhero name is the Acrobat. Since its not in the actual story yet if anyone has a better idea then please (PLEASE!!) let me know!


	4. Zero One

Chapter Four: Zero One

Heero Yuy dropped his bag beside the mini bar. Everything looked normal. He knew that didn't mean anything. He pulled out a small green eye-spec from a secret pocket in his jacket and and adjusted it to sit firmly over his cheek and just under the ridge of his eyebrow. After years of working with such devices for military infiltrations his face had grooves that fit perfectly to the small metal monocle. Optic readouts blinked to life below the cross-section of the eye piece allowing him a multi-level view of the motel room.

Heero scanned the room through the green tint of the tiny piece of tech.

Alright, so this room was as it appeared. _Safe. For now anyway_. No hidden cameras or recording equipment and the bed didn't have any extra springs laced with explosives (happened in Mexico once and since then it became a priority on the Asian man's list of things to avoid). A thorough check of the rest of the grimy motel room affirmed that everything was in deed all clear.

_Perfect._

Setting aside the optic eye with care and re-holstering his gun Heero Yuy took a running leap...and landed with a flop on the bed.

Oh yeah, this is what he wanted his life to be. No more secret missions against the innocent. No more ruined childhood, teenager-hood, or young adulthood. Here he could live out the life he wanted with no one telling him what to do!

_No one telling him what to..._

Shaking that thought before it even started to sneak through his mind Heero tossed his beret onto the floor and started to unbutton the stiff jacket to his uniform. Being free was worth it. It also came at a price.

He had been raised all his life to be a weapon the perfect solider. Peace after the war hadn't grant him any freedom like he'd hoped. War was over. The home front was safe and secure once again. And yet the world he'd given his soul, life, mind, and body to demanded more from him. The military of planet Earth wanted (_required_) more then he could give. They asked for too much.

Did he not deserve to enjoy this planetary peace? He helped bring it about took deliberate action to ensure the safety of millions ignoring his own wants, thoughts, and desires for the greater good. Or maybe he did it so he could shot things. Either way it didn't matter. The day the war was truly over and Doctor J had told him to prepare for his next covert mission Heero knew that they would never let him go. In all honesty he never dreamed he'd survive this long. One mission or another would be his down fall. It was only a matter of time.

So keep going is what they said to him and that's just what he did. Now, at twenty-one years old he could disarm bombs in the dark of night, shoot a target half a mile away with his eyes closed, and take down an entire base full of soldiers single handed. It was time to escape. Time to escape when he realized he was no longer being told to target militias or gorilla mercenaries but normal, ordinary, everyday people. A glorified hit-man.

Heero had a frame of mind for justice but that didn't mean he could justify his actions. When he'd gone to Doctor J and explained these new found feelings and emotions for his targets J had smiled that stomach lurching smile of his. Heero had barely made it away from the man before the scientist told him he'd be used for some "_military secrets"_ . That was J's way of saying he'd work the boy to the bone re-breaking the Asian solider to conform once again to the doctor's way of thinking. The finale straw or the ultimate scare (however you wanted to look at it) was when J strapped Heero to a metal table and started to preform these so-called "_experiments"_.

Heero Yuy had never cried out. His body sweat, shook with the aftermaths, sizzled with pain...but he never screamed.

He'd been sent back to his rooms to recoup for the next days testing. That's when the blue-eyed man decided to fuck with this place. He was nineteen then. It was two years later and Heero had been on the run ever since. Until the letter from Relena Peacecraft found him in Tokyo.

Heero's hands pulled apart the thick material of his coat from his over heated body. This city was hotter then Tokyo but on the bright side it wasn't as crowded. He'd noticed that walking in the airport. In Japan there had barely been room to move let alone find a clear path to walk thru without bumping shoulders with a hundred people. It was a...calming change yet a more dangerous situation.

More dangerous in this city for two reasons. One; less people meant viewer heads to count. Eventually J would send some cronies here just as he'd done in Japan. They'd possibly spot the solider trying to blend in with the crowd. Heero would have to be careful fully integrate himself into this society. Second and arguably the actual reason Doctor J's eyes would be turned toward this booming metropolis was that Relena Peacecraft lived here.

Heero closed his eyes his brow frowning with concern. The last target J wanted him to kill of had been Peacecraft. The woman's father was a powerful military man, a general in fact, and on several occasions Heero had been charge of Relena's care. All that body shielding and gun-pointing on her behave had some who given the millionaire debutant the impression that Heero was in love with her. Foolish Romanticism. After the war when J started instructing Heero to slowly pick-off nearly anyone connected to the new found world peace the quiet solider drew the line at killing Relena.

_Should've done that one just on merit...then I wouldn't be risking my life now!_ Heero pinched the bridge of his nose silencing that thought. He should not blame Relena for him being here. In all fairness he could have told her to shove it and stayed in Tokyo. Peacecraft finding him had been a chance meeting anyway. He was going about his normal day to day life working in a very successful business firm. He wasn't in the meeting with the higher-ups when Relena came to talk merger. After all he was just another working happily typing away data on his computer. But she had gotten lost on her way to the boardroom and passed his desk.

Relena stopped but Heero just kept on working hoping in vain that the irritating woman from his past would just shut her gaping mouth and get to her meeting. Eventually, after trying and failing to get him into conversation, she did leave. But then the next day a letter was on his desk. A pink enveloped letter. _Fuck... _

Heero reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the offending note. "_Heero, Please! I need your help! Someone is trying to kill me! Please you are my only hope...!"_

Blue eyes scowled. Damn woman owned half the planet and the colonies. The world was at peace for the most part but she wanted a personal body guard/ military weapon to make sure no one looked at her the wrong way. Damn.

Heero couldn't refuse. Soon after her meeting in Japan just as the solider predicted J's boys showed up asking questions. It was time to vacate. Besides there was a certain tactical advantage at being under J's very nose hiding out in the open. Old bastard never did account for the unexpected.

Looking over at the clock Heero sighed with relief that it was still early yet. Time to begin his...night time excursions. Eyes glittering with intent smirking to himself Heero pushed back on the bed and stood up to stretch and begin his workout. He always warmed up his body each night with a series of push-ups, hand-stands, and sit-ups. Just a thousand of each nothing strenuous. It wouldn't do to pull a hammy before he got the chance to bust some skulls on the streets.

Pulling off the remainder of his military garb Heero donned his black eye mask and suited up for a little hero work.

Silhouetted against a starry sky Heero looked down from the roof of the motel. He adjusted the black biker gloves on his hands and pulled up the collar on his aviator jacket. The tight material of his black leggings were snug yet sufficiently lax to hide and hold the multitude of guns and small weapons he had on his person. The sharp slice of a jagged yellow line down his forest green tank disappeared into the heavy swath of his utility belt.

Mask firmly in place over his eyes Yuy smirked adding the last touch to his costume before scaling down the three story building and dashing off into the night. In Japan he'd been given the surname "Zero" but here in this city he wanted a slightly different identity. Heero replaced the round Z badge on his jacket sleeve with a slightly updated version. Now when burglars trembled on the witness stand or drug dealers gave up the business to avoid heroic wrath they would have one name running through their terrified minds.

Zero One. The Perfect Solider.

Author's note: This one was quick but I wanted to spend some time on Heero's reasons for being here. Also he's the first one to get an actual costume description so I hope everyone is pleased. If anyone is interested in seeing the guys in their hero cloths let me know and I'll draw up some sketches.


End file.
